


"tear you apart with his Hands"

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt Alec, Incest, Rape, aka 3 x 10, episode erchomai, implied magnus bane/Alec lightwood - Freeform, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The romantic Bond between Parabstai's are stricktly forbitten. Possesed by Lilith, the Demon finds a much better way to Destroy Jace wayland than just attack his Parabatai."I could kill you right now." said a dark voice "but i rather make Jace watch as I tear you apart with his Hands."3x10RAPE/NON CON





	"tear you apart with his Hands"

**Author's Note:**

> rape/non con
> 
> also torture kind of.

" _He's prepared to die for it. And i won't hestitate to fullfill that wish."_

He tried to shoot an arrow at his own Parabatai. His Rune twitched as he did it. He felt a slow tugging at his Heart. It was a thing he always felt when Jace was in Pain. It was Part of beeing a Parabatai which came along with their Bond. Alec tried to remind himself that this was not Jace. He remembered how Jace asked - begged him to kill him and knew that his brother was trapped inside of his own mind. He felt an twitch in his side again as his Arrow, Jace's Exit was destroyed before his very Eyes. "I could kill you right now." said a dark voice "but I rather make Jace watch as i tear you apart with his Hands."

He stepped swiftly aside as they circled each other, he and Lilith - because this wasn't Jace he tried to remind himself Once more. Then he was thrown against a wall.

His head and back hurt from the impact. He let out a grunt as he tried to defent himself but Jace was faster. One hit at his Face, another one against his stomach and Alec grunted in Pain. Another blow was aimed at his Head but Alec quickly ducked it. He rolled aside like he learned it in all the long years of his Training and pulled out his Stele as Jace reached for his own. The metall clashed against each other as they aimed for a hit. Each hit he aimed against Jace was in vain. Alec grunted and tried it again. He managed somehow to stab Jace in the Knee and his Parabatai hissed. He felt a stinging through their Bond. But Jace quickly got up again and pulled his Weapon out of his flesh. Alec ducked as his brother swung again, defended an attacking blow with his stele and the high sound of clashing metall emerged again. He ducked every possible attack, every hit and every strike and somehow managed to hit Jace with his Foot. Jace stumbled backwards and Alec stabbed him in the arm and aimed for his Heart but ... but ...

this was his brother ... his heart missed a beat as he looked at him now. Jace grunted in complete fury with demonic Eyes. Jace, whom he had promised to save him. His Jace, whom he had vowed an Oath to protect him. His hand faltered. He swallowed down a whimper. He couldn't do it ... instead he hit him with his left fist again and again and again in the faint hope that Jace would just finally pass out from it ... _Please Jace_...

It wouldn't happen he realized. Jace kicked him backwards and Alec's head was spinning. He breathed deeply, tried to catch his Balance and tried to swing another punch at Jace again. Jace was faster ...

Jace slapped him against the Head ... hard. Alec swayed and grunted in Pain. He felt a stinging in his nose. Another punch ... a swing against the wall. Jace grabbed his Throat and sqeezed and ... Alec couldn't breathe. He tried to breathe, desperately tried through the Pain as he looked at Jace. _It was over_ he realized. _He couldn't save him_.

Jace smiled viciously and insanely as he looked at Alec and looked almost playfully at his Hand. A crack. Alec couldn't help it. He screamed out as his Body was consumed in fire ... in absolute Agony and his insides hurt . He sank to the ground, whimpering as he tried to limb ... crawl away from Jace and tried to breathe through his hurting body.

He tried to stand up again. One solid kick let him fly back to he ground.

He looked at Jace who was above him there... somewhere ... still smiling  
It was over. He let out a cough

"I said i'd rip your body apart." He heard the metall clinging sound of his stele again. "So why sould we wait ... let's begin with it." Alec let out a desperate cry for help. There where sweat and Tears of Pain on his Face.

"Your boy is crying you know. " He heard the voice dazedly. Tried to think of _Magnus_. His golden Eyes ... "He's begging me... begging me to do this."

Then he found a tongue against the inside of his mouth.

  
It wasn't nice or warm like Magnus'.

It wasn't nice at all.

He tried to breathe through his constricted chest as he opened his Eyes and saw ... he chocked against that ... thing inside his mouth and saw...

His Eyes widened in Horror and pain clouded his mind and body and his very heart. He felt another sharp pain as he tried to move his Hand to push Jace away but at the very attempt he cried out. He tried to move his other, Healthier Hand and still the action proved pointless. His heart cracked and his Parabatai rune sang with pain and betrayal. He looked at Jace - Lilith - whoever this was and let out a broken "Please. No."

Another kneel against his stomach.

"Don't pretend you don't want this." his dark voice said and Alec felt a slap against his Face ... He turned over and ... no. Alec literally tried to crawl away from that creature even as his body trobbed painfully and his mind sang with sorrow.

"I know Jace's mind ... and i know everything about you. And i know that somewhere in yourself you always wanted this since you first met. He always knew of _this_."

There was Blood in his mouth. Alec wondered where it came from. He really wished he would know..

Jace easily got hold of him as he tried to crawl away. He began to pull down his Pants. Even in his fractured, broken Body Alec could feel it. It was distand and he hoped he would pass out before he would feel anything but then there was his mouth again, kissed him again at his neck, against his runes something he'd only ever permit Magnus to do... he let out a painful sob. Jace pushed him against the ground as he began to pull his own pants off and Alec closed his Eyes and prayed it to be over that Lilith would please just kill him as he hoŕrorfied began to feel ... began to feel ... he let out a nother painful sob. Then a desperate scream and then he felt ... tearing and thrusting inside him. He felt something within his mind to comprehend in his insides. He tried to breathe in the cold night air even through his fast heartbeat told him it was wrong. As his insides where filled with something. 

He cried out again. Pathetically and brokenly.

Jace let out a grunt and pushed deeper ... faster. Something was sliding down between his legs as ... Alec howled.

He tried to fight it again with his shuddering broken body but his Hand was still hold in Place. As he tried to move he felt something, maybe a slam against his Head and his vision blurred and ...

he could feel Tears on his Face as he tried to breathe - tried painfully catch a simply breathe through this ...

And suddenly Alec begged that he would die before this was over.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this had came from. I read about the parabatai curse and about Eros as they name it ... the grave consequenses for a romantical/Intimate relationship between Parabatais and couldn't resist it. There are so few based on this arc so i let my inspiration flow... poor Alec through. Where is magnus when u need him?
> 
> please leave me a ♡ if you like :) ♡


End file.
